Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Event Transended Warrior big.png|link=Transcended Warrior Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 532.png|link=Unrivaled Ultimate Fusion Quest top banner 517 1.png|link=The Shadow Dragons of Despair Event_Bulma_mr_right_big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Event Galactic crisis big.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|link=The Battle for Awakening Medals Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower IMG_6806.PNG|Prodigy Prince|link=http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Prodigy_Prince# URINTSSGokuThumb.png|Accrued Strength Super Saiyan Goku|link=Accrued Strength Super Saiyan Goku Thum TURgogetaSSJ4TEQ.png|link=Peerless Gleam Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Thum SSRgogetaSSJ4TEQ.png|link=The Supreme Fusion Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Thum TURomegashenronPHY.png|link=Crashing Maelstrom Omega Shenron Thum SSRomegashenronPHY.png|link=The Strongest Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron Thum agl SS2 GH.png|link=Point-Blank Flash Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) Thum 1010450.png|link=Horrific Super Energy Full Power Boujack Thum agl ur boj.png|link=Tyrannical Maelstrom Full Power Boujack Thum int ur A18.png|link=Breathless Struggle Android 18 Thum str ur A17.png|link=Concentrated Power Android 17 Thum ssr zangya.png|link=Merciless Swift Strike Zangya 0URujGo.png|link=Getting Butterflies Bulma (Youth) 1Ptv0Mp.png|link=Branches of Fate Bulma (Youth) IMG_6805.PNG|Strike of Gratitude and Respect - Super Saiyan Goku|link=Strike_of_Gratitude_and_Respect_Super_Saiyan_Goku IMG_6807.PNG|Born for Battle Vegeta (Kid)|link=http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Born_for_Battle_Vegeta_(Kid) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest top banner 532.png|link=Unrivaled Ultimate Fusion Quest top banner 517 1.png|link=The Shadow Dragons of Despair Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Quest top banner 324 1.png|Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Quest top banner 330.png|Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_Countless_awakening_big.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! SSRSTRHitThumb.png|link=Growth During Combat Hit SSRSTRCabbaThumb.png|link=Genuine Admiration Super Saiyan Cabba Thum TURgogetaSSJ4TEQ.png|link=Peerless Gleam Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Thum SSRgogetaSSJ4TEQ.png|link=The Supreme Fusion Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Thum TURomegashenronPHY.png|link=Crashing Maelstrom Omega Shenron Thum SSRomegashenronPHY.png|link=The Strongest Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron card_1011740_thumb.png|link=New Possibilities Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) card_1011730_thumb.png|link=Awakening Omen Super Saiyan 2 Goku (GT) card_1011500_thumb.png|link=Chaos to the End Omega Shenron card_1011490_thumb.png|link=Evil Drifting in the Darkness Syn Shenron 0URujGo.png|link=Getting Butterflies Bulma (Youth) 1Ptv0Mp.png|link=Branches of Fate Bulma (Youth) Navigation World Tournament Links The Wikia Team Tactics Pages Character Pages Recent Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events Create your own cards. Vote for Wikia LR Legendary Election SS4 Goku SSGSS Vegito SS3 Gotenks SS Trunks (Future) Fusion Zamasu Buu (Kid) Metal Coora Army Golden Frieza Beerus Team Bardock Ultimate Gohan Master Roshi, Goku kid , Krillin kid Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 Cell & Cell Jr Demon King Piccolo You can only vote through your device for the official vote. '''Legendary Election Talk Page Click Here Vote for Fun Would you like to be able to play Boss Rush mode during maintenance? Yes even if it didn't save my data No I must be online Yes, I like the practice No, I am a Dokkan junky, any forced stoppage of my addiction is welcome. Not bothered, I am patient. Don’t care, I just don’t care. Poll Results Page Rules and Regulations of DragonBall Z Dokkan Battle Wikia Category:Browse